Friday Night Lights
by Alidiabin
Summary: After Ziva reacts strangely to the death of a Jewish Marine, Tony takes her on an adventure. They talk religion. Not meant to offend.


**Title: **Friday Night Lights**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **843**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/ Spoilers: ** general S7/8**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva  
**Summary: **After Ziva's reaction to a dead Jewish marine, Tony takes Ziva on an adventure.

_**Friday Night Lights**_

It had been a run of the mill case, a dead marine a jilted lover a crime of passion, it was the stuff trashy airport novels were made from, but the Cohen case was a tiny bit different at least for the MCRT's Israeli-American agent Ziva David, for Private Caleb Cohen was Jewish like Ziva. Except the Marine was a far more observant Jew than Ziva, even in death. A Rabbi, who was very interested in Ziva's silver Star of David, arrived before Ducky did an intrusive autopsy. Tony watched through the doors of autopsy as Ziva and Ducky watched the Rabbi perform the death rituals. Ducky looked at the whole thing with respect, the elder man was truly an example to everyone, with his tolerance of other religions and lifestyles. Ziva watched attentively, and had a different look on her face, one of awe and perhaps even nostalgia.

All the paperwork was done before sunset that Friday, when according to Tony's research on the ever useful wikipedia, the Jewish Sabbath known as Shabbat begun. Tony crossed the empty squad room to Ziva's desk, Gibbs was getting coffee (despite the late hour), and McGee was with Abby.

"We're going on an adventure," Tony uttered. Ziva looked at him with suspicion but got up anyway.

As they drove, she asked questions with an excited child like voice, Tony was surprised that she acted like a child desperate to find out where they were going, but enjoyed seeing a different side to her. Tony remained tight lipped, much to Ziva's annoyance. The car pulled up across the street from a synagogue. Ziva's face fell like a kid who just found out Santa was not real.

"What are we doing here?" Ziva uttered as she looked at the building and the people walking into it.

"It's Friday," Tony said. "Shabbat," he uttered. Ziva turned to look at him.

"I know," Ziva said. "I am from Israel Tony, many Fridays I am still surprised to find the elevators still working."

"I saw you when the Rabbi was with Cohen," Tony replied. Ziva focused her attention away from the synagogue but not at Tony. "I thought,"

"You thought I might want to go to one of the services,yes" Ziva said. Ziva watched through the rear view mirror as Tony nodded. "I am not exactly the best Jew, I mean I do not eat Kosher and I think I was in Israel that last time I stepped inside a synagogue for a service and when I stepped into one in America it was for a different reason." Tony bit his lip and wished he had witnessed Ziva and Liat's synagogue fight. "I am just not religious like that."

"Why is that?" Tony asked. Ziva turned and looked at him.

"After Tali's death," Ziva said she paused for a second and thought of her dear little sister, she told herself not to cry. "I could no longer fathom the idea of God, I could not imagine someone that would take Tali away simply because it was its will, and Tali was hardly the first innocent person I lost." Ziva begun to ramble. "When Tali died and realised I could not believe in God, I remembered my grandmother and the tattoos on her arms; I could not imagine a God who would put her through something as truly terrible as the Holocaust." Tony offered his hand as comfort. "Yet I still like to believe that Tali and my grandmother went to a better place, and people like those who killed Tali did not." Ziva paused, trying to sift through the thoughts in her head. "What I have done," Ziva said. "The sins I committed for the Jewish state. Those are things I have done that are much like the actions of the people who killed Tali, unforgivable."

"Isn't that what religion is about," Tony said softly. "Redemption for past sins, etc?"

"Why do you not attend mass then?" Ziva uttered angrily, she was annoyed at Tony's questions about her religious life when he never even step foot in a church. "Because it is rather hypocritical." Ziva begun, Tony looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"The last time I stepped foot inside a church it was my mother's funeral," Tony said, remembering the massive church, filled with flowers and black clothed people sobbing. "I can't go inside one without thinking about her and how she died." Ziva's hand touched his in comfort.

"See, neither of us needs to sit in a religious service to fulfil our lives." Ziva uttered, "I appreciate you trying to help though," Ziva paused.

"I get it." Tony said as he turned the car engine back on, Ziva put her seatbelt on.

"Let's get something to eat," Ziva said as Tony drove down the street.

Ziva and Tony sat on his couch while the credits of the second movie ran, there were takeout wrappers on the coffee table. Ziva lay on his chest. She smiled, she was completely at peace. So was he.

**A/N:** This is not meant to offend those of you who follow the religions of Judaism or Christianity; I think all religions are very beautiful. So, no flaming please.

Anyway, neither Tony nor Ziva have showed themselves to be very religious on the show, so I hope this is in character for them.

Reviews?


End file.
